User talk:Hello55522
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clawdeen Wolf page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Wiki editing guidelines page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the Wiki Community HQ! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 17:10, February 19, 2012 Images Please stop uploading so many images. About 3/4th of them already is uploaded and some under a far better file name. And you don't seem to be having any intent for the images, so why are you uploading so many? Parrotbeak 15:48, February 21, 2012 (UTC) :Stop uploading all those images or respond to this message. Parrotbeak 16:26, February 21, 2012 (UTC) ::I understand. Personally I find this bothersome because it means I'll have to organize all those images at one point again, but you couldn't know that and you actually have a plan for those images, so don't worry about it. I do, however, hope you are planning to do more than create gallery pages. We've had a few of those in the previously, but they were gotten rid of. Parrotbeak 16:43, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Gallery Page Hey, and welcome to the wiki! Thank you for being so enthusiastic about editing, but unfortunately, we don't accept gallery pages, which is esentially what you created. I apologize that you worked so hard on it, but I'm going to have to delete it. You seem like someone who'll be a valued contributor, though, once you learn the basics. Just message me if you have a problem or have any further questions. I'll always be happy to help. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 20:54, February 21, 2012 (UTC) This wiki is strictly for information. If we allowed gallery pages, we would be flooded with a leviathan amount of useless pages that will pretty much just clutter the wiki. This is nothing against you, though, you didn't know you were doing anything wrong. Just take this for future reference, ok? Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:03, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Okay, okay. Calm down, there's no reason to get mad. I didn't know you were going to add info, but as for info on outfits, we already have that info on each characters' page, so making a new page for it would be redundant, and having the info on individuals' pages is much more organized. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:08, February 21, 2012 (UTC) It's fine, there's no harm done. Only admins can delete pages, which I am. I'll get on that soon. Again, I'm sorry you put so much work into that, but thanks a bunch for your enthusiasm to help the wiki. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:12, February 21, 2012 (UTC) An admin is the person in charge, right below Beaurecrat. We can ban people from the wiki, delete pages and pictures, as well as lock pages as we see fit. There are only two admins on the MH wiki, Lehall and I. If you have any really big concerns, I suggest Lehall, she's the position of authority on the wiki. But since she's busy and can't always moderate the wiki as needed, she appointed me to help. As for the second question, I'm not sure what you mean. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:38, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I get you. Well, the answer is no, I suppose. We don't really need any new pages, as new pages are only created in the event of a new character, doll line, webisode, etc. However, feel free to edit any existing page to your heart's content, assuming your edits will be worthwhile. To answer your question about being an admin, the answer is also no. We don't really require another source of power quite yet. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 21:46, February 21, 2012 (UTC) New pages SCk has already explained when new pages are necessary: if something new is released (a webisode, for instance) or if something new is announced (ONLY if there's enough information to create a decent article). That said, it is possible there's a flaw in wiki organization and that the wiki has need for a page no one has thought off yet. I've been working on an article about the franchise MH, and I'm thinking on creating a page on trademarks so the wiki can more efficiently keep track of possible future releases. These pages, however, require a large amount of preparation and insight in what a wiki needs, and you simply lack the required experience for that at the moment. This isn't bad - all you need to do is gain experience by editing existing pages. Parrotbeak 15:14, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Your wiki I've looked at your MH wiki. I wish you success with it, but I don't have the time to contribute to two wikis and I favor this one. Though, may I ask why you started your own wiki? Because it seems to me you did it in response to not getting your way on this one, and the fact you've blatantly copied article content from this wiki doesn't make me particular smiley-faced either. Parrotbeak 22:12, February 22, 2012 (UTC) User page vandalism The culprit is the guy/girl you already suspected. You can see in their edit history he changed your user page to contain all that stuff that's fortunately gone now. SCK will have to handle warning/banning the culprit, as I don't have the authority to do that. Parrotbeak 13:41, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! I'll go check it out :) oh, and your profile picture is already taken by my friend, so you might want to change it before he sees. Talk to you soon! Abigail Ivory Bominable 18:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello :) Hi! Cool profile picture :) It looks nice! MOTHER EARTH! Sincerely Abigail Ivory Bominable 22:14, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Vandalism Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I'm very sorry that your page got vandalized. I assure, this wiki does not condone that at all, and that person has been blocked for a while. Good luck, and just let me know if this happens again. Strawberry Cupcake Kitten (Talk) 22:29, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Oops :\ Ummm...I didn't know that your fish profile picture was a sample picture that anyone could use. So you can change it back if you want. I didn't know that sorry. Thanks for calling me awesome! YOUR AWESOME! Abigail Ivory Bominable 22:44, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Yes, I do like the Lion King, it is my favorite movie! :) I love how Sweet Fang looks kinda like Nala. :3 Well, I'll stop talking now. Bye! :D -SuperSaiyanSimba